


From the Bottom Up

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foot Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Ardyn doesn't shy away from persuasion by force. It isn't physical, after all. It simply depends on how badly he wants it. (Commission.)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been pathetically easy. Almost depressingly so.  
  
Ardyn Izunia was a man used to getting his own way, be it by subterfuge or force. But ah… this task was not one of military might, nor of meddling in the affairs of a nation; this was a simple one, of basic dominance aided by a little bit of _persuasion_. He was not above exerting control by means of magic and when he did, he attained the best results. Yet after so long, it was not always the most _satisfying_ means of reaching the desired result; he did so _love_ to have a line of soldiers fall to their knees to kiss his boots. He loved wrapping Ravus Nox Fleuret around his little finger. Had he needed to bend their wills by force to do so? No. No, he hadn’t. But it _had_ taken time and effort, which he did simply not possess the patience for at that moment.  
  
The young men presented to him were some of the finest specimens he’d seen in such a long time and it prided him to know that his bloodline and his (current) life’s work had resulted in the youths that had been so defiant only hours prior. Their companions, while beautiful themselves, were far too interested in each other and Ardyn _did_ harbour perhaps a shred of sympathy for the now-blind boy, who laid in the arms of their aegis for succour. No. The others had to suffer. The ones he _truly_ owned.  
  
Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum belonged to him. They were his property beneath Niflheim law— a descendant and a construct and he, the High Chancellor. In what world did they not deserve to be beneath him? While he may have played the swaggering charmer, Ardyn was a man strong of body when it came to overpowering two lithe, scraggly youths who had never done a day’s true labour in their lives. Perhaps that was why he chose them.  
  
Prompto was his already, hopelessly beaten, bloodied and bruised into physical and mental submission. But there was room for more. He hung in his manacles so beautifully, limbs barely filling the space designated for him; it was made for men thrice his size, to pressure muscular bodies into worse positions if needed. Still. It was only for show at this point.  
  
  
Noctis was the one that he had to worry about… and control quickly; his weapons made him far more dangerous, but they clattered uselessly from his hands as Ardyn fell upon him like a shadow. A strong hand knotted into the back of Noctis’ head as Ardyn pressed his knee and his weight into the small of his back, pinning him solidly to the cold metal. It stank of blood.  
  
“Now, now, lad. Let’s not make this any harder than it must be, hm? All I wish of you is something _very_ simple,”  
  
“F-Fuck you!” Noctis spat, snarling like a feral dog as he thrashed and squirmed, all arms and nails as he tried to get a handle on his blades. “Prompto! __Prompto!!”  
  
Weakly, Prompto’s head rose in response to his name, but there was something __wrong with him. Glassy eyes. Parted lips. Heaving chest. It didn’t seem as if it were from pain, but…  
  
“What have you done to him!?” bellowed Noctis, but his problem was looking over his shoulder. It gave Ardyn the time to rise enough to get his knee up, grip Noctis and flip him over onto his back. Just as Noctis welled up to spit into Ardyn’s smug fucking face, their eyes connected.  
  
It was all over.

 

Ardyn exuded a force that Noctis could not tear himself away from. Something that compelled him and drew him in, that enchanted him into stupidity and back out; as if some great, dark presence swirled behind Ardyn in that tiny, metal, cursed space and the only way to survive it was to sink into him for protection. His eyes flew wide, stunned, caught in headlights as the dominating, terrifying intent that pressed him into the ground and hung over Ardyn’s shoulders became white, searing, __burning, tearing him to pieces and putting him back together again unless he looked into his eyes, look into his eyes, look into his—  
  
Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Noctis laid stunned beneath Ardyn, limp and barely breathing until they blinked in haunting unison.  
  
Noctis gasped for breath as if surfacing from deep water, hard enough to arch his back up into his domitor, then… peace.  
  
“Is that better?” Ardyn asked, his voice so silken that Noctis wished he could drink it and feel it on his throat. He nodded, dumbly. “Good,” he said, as Noctis’ hands rose and gripped at Ardyn’s layers of shirts, still wide-eyed but now with something else— a raw _need_. “Ah… so keen, are we? Mm-nn. Not yet. You do not get to start at the top, my darling boy.”  
  
This was the best part of it all. Ardyn brushed Noctis’ hands off of his lapels and saw the _heartbreak_ on his face as he was deprived of his object of desire and left on the floor, compliant and limp. Ardyn approached Prompto in his bonds and smoothed his hands across the youth’s face, tracing his bruises and scuffs so lovingly to such beautiful whimpers. Like a needy hound.  
  
“Careful, now,” Ardyn whispered to him and Prompto turned his face up into the attention.  
  
“Y-Yeah. I’ll… I’ll be careful,” Prompto murmured as his bonds came open and he fell into Ardyn’s waiting arms from his mock-crucifix. He was light as a feather these days, all bone and sinew, baggy skin and beauty and Ardyn had no problems setting him on unsteady feet. “Thank you, s-sir,” he gasped and looked up so adoringly that down on the floor, Noctis was… _jealous_.  
  
He climbed to his hands and knees and pushed himself towards them, but Prompto did not get to stay close for long. Ardyn pressed his hand out to stop Noctis and lowered Prompto to his knees as well, leaving both youths waiting and hanging on his eyes, his hands, everything about him. For a while, he simply stood and admired them.  
  
“My, my. Look who I have before me. A prince and a lab rat, so desperate for the attention of an old man…” Ardyn mused, then deposited himself onto a pile of crates and boxes that served well enough as somewhere to sit. His knees sat wide and without needing to be told, both of his boys crawled forwards. “Why so cold, Prompto? Don’t you love your prince?” Ardyn smirked and flicked his eyes from Prompto to Noctis… and their heads followed.  
  
“Ah… Noct. You came for me! I’m… I’m so happy!” Prompto grinned, and leant in to Noctis until their foreheads touched. “You’re so brave. I knew… I _knew_ I could count on you,” he said, breathy and teary, as his eyes welled up and overflowed. “I’ve always…” he whispered, but instead of finishing his sentence, linked their lips in a clumsy, yet sweet kiss. Their hands were all over each other, everything forgotten as their mouths opened and they wheezed for breath around each other’s tongues and the vulgar taste of mouth breathing and blood. It felt so _good_ —  
  
“Go on,” Ardyn said, encouraging them along. They didn’t need telling twice.  
  
Their hands slid down each other’s bodies and tugged at clothes clumsily, until Noctis found the cute hard-on in Prompto’s jeans. He’d been drooling into them for hours now, enchanted by Ardyn’s presence and perfect control and only now was he touched; he almost blew right there and then! Noctis grabbed Prompto’s cock and jacked him carelessly enough to make him whine, while Prompto groped at Noctis’ bulge greedily.  
  
“You’re forgetting someone. As much as I _love_ to see you getting along…” Ardyn teased, as the youths’ faces detached and looked hazily up into Ardyn’s. “How about _me?”_ He put on that mock sadness, theatrical and exaggerated for his captive audience only to grin wickedly as they crawled to his knees and boosted themselves up to kiss at his face. But Ardyn pushed them away. “No. No, darlings, bottom up. Remember? You do so _love_ to be thorough.”  
  
Both Noctis and Prompto keened.  
  
“Aw, man… yeah…”  
“Y-Yes, sir!”  
  
  
… But they obeyed. And _that_ was what mattered. Their needy, desperate faces were _everything_ to Ardyn, who leant forwards to watch as the crown prince of Lucis and his best friend threw themselves at his intricate boots. Beautiful, pink tongues wrapped around the metal toe caps and willingly sucked away dirt and blood alike, lavished leather with praise and took deep sniffs of the smoke-sodden gaiters as they prised buckles open to get at the rest of the boot beneath. Ardyn let them. Their over-eagerness made him _hard,_ cock stiffening off to the side in his battered slacks.  
  
“Do your friends know you like such dirty things?” Ardyn teased, and rose one foot to allow Noctis to remove the gaiter and with it, his boot. A hot, sweaty, stinking foot presented itself to the beautiful young prince and when he inhaled, it felt as if he were huffing glue. An almighty high crashed into Noctis’ olfactory system and shook him to the core. What was this? He’d never remembered a man smelling… so _good_. He’d never been interested in men’s feet, had he? He’d made a fuss when Gladio took his boots off and teased him, yeah, but that was just playing around. Or… or was it?  
  
Casually, Ardyn rose his foot and wrapped the sole around the side of Noctis’ face. His black sock was hot and left for long enough that he _stank_ , raw and imposing, stuffy and clammy, but _gods_ _protect him_ , Noctis leant into it. Ardyn watched dark eyelashes flutter closed and catch on the weave of the material as he desecrated the lad, who took deep sniffs and gasps for breath against Ardyn’s leisurely arch and rolled his countenance in stale sweat. Prompto watched, his huge cock twitching desperately in his jeans as he sat stunned by his friend’s erotic display and sought to join him.  
  
He reached out, hooked his fingers into the neck of the sock and pulled it down so that Noctis could make contact with skin— Ardyn was sticky against Noctis’ sweaty, grease sheened face but fuck if they cared. A dirty tongue lolled from his jaw and Noctis began to adore Ardyn’s foot as it deserved to be; his hands rose to massage his bony ankle and up the fine bones and tendons of the upper side, smoothing down hair as he went. His mouth wrapped around the ball of his foot and his tongue slathered down the low arch, taking his time to _taste_.  
  
Noctis was so turned on he could have cried. His back bowed inwards and he bucked his hips at the air as he gripped Ardyn’s heel and committed the shape to memory, all as he turned his head aside and sucked down the edge of his whole foot, then up to his toes. Ardyn flexed them, long and possessive, and played with Noctis’ lips and tongue as he tried to lick and suck at them.  
  
“Nngh… _haaaa~_ ” Noctis drooled, vacant-headed and vapid, grinning as he wound his tongue around Ardyn’s big toe and then his mouth, followed by thumbs up into his sole. He pressed his thumbs up as he drew his head back, until his pretty lips popped off of his nail with a string of drool. The joy on his face! Noctis had drowned himself in scent, while Prompto sat shuddering along on the sidelines, his ass wiggling from side to side as if wagging a fucking _tail_ in excitement. Ardyn wrapped his hands around the edge of the crate he sat on to ground himself and tapped Prompto’s throbbing cock with his boot.  
  
“There’s plenty for you too, lad. Go on. Have your own,” Ardyn said, his voice so inviting that Prompto snapped out of his reverie. He was still holding his sock and when it twigged, he buried his nose in it and sniffed deeply with a keening whine. “Is it good?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, sir! Ahh… it’s so smelly, I just wanna sniff it forever,” Prompto moaned, his mind just as far gone as Noctis’. Lewd sucking and slurping next to him was only turning Prompto on more and more and he didn’t want to let the sock go… so he took it in his mouth to keep sniffing while he pried Ardyn’s boot off. The moment he reached sock, he could feel his asshole twitching with sluttish, cuntish need as he descended upon it with nose and lip.  
  
It was all too much for Ardyn to bear. Two beautiful boys slobbered on his feet… and so, he took his cock in one hand and jacked himself off, content to let them work. He sighed in contentment as his squelchy foreskin was drowned out by mewling and suckling on his toes and long licks, every part of his sensitive sole hooked straight up to his cock. They would complain when he moved away from them to stop a cramp in his leg, in sad little half-noises until they got what they wanted again, like fussy babes pulled from a tit.  
  
Ardyn pulled his feet to the crate and made a plate of them as he reached his first orgasm… and spunked hard across the backs of his feet so his boys could slurp up his cum from their favourite place. They were so fixated, so adoring, that they dived straight in and moaned as a new taste came in.  
  
“ _Huaah_ … so good,” Prompto gasped. Noctis couldn’t form any words.  
  
Ardyn didn’t even tuck his cock away.  
  
“Show me your pricks, boys. Go on. No need to be shy,” Ardyn cooed, even though he did not need to coerce them any further. Obediently, they knelt up and pried their belts open and dropped their grubby jeans and underwear… and Ardyn smirked at what he saw.  
  
Prompto’s cock was as big as his, if not more so! The skinniest of all off them had the most beautiful, impressive dick between his legs, nestled in the remnants of a soft fat pad from where his skin still hadn’t contracted. He was stretch marked and honest, his prick a burning red from desperation and dripping openly. Noctis didn’t even let Ardyn’s toes go from his mouth, a real foot-slave slut as he rose his shirt and pulled his shorts down. His belly was smooth and lacking in muscular development, his cock a fine average but so pithy compared to what Prompto packed. He didn’t care, though. He was dribbling all over the balls of Ardyn’s feet, sucking and sucking his long toes against the roof of his mouth until Ardyn took it back… and dropped it to Noctis’ cock instead.  
  
He was ready to start jacking himself off again as he gently pushed Noctis’ prick against his body, wrapped his big and index toe around it… and with all of Noctis’ lovely slobber, jacked him off. Prompto got the same treatment, but the girth was too much to get a proper grip of! He had to work harder.  
  
Noctis received a leisurely, laid-back jacking with the soft space between Ardyn’s toes and the space between the balls of his feet, complete with a heel rolling against his balls. Prompto needed more. Ardyn scrubbed his heel into the head to try and retract his foreskin, but Prompto’s was so stubborn! Slippery and luscious, Ardyn was heaven against the poor lad’s weapon of a cock; he had to pin it against his thigh just to fit it somewhere that he could work on all three of them at once and still be able to see their desperate faces. He took long diagonal strokes from pad to tip using his low, soft arch and stamped the head when he reached it— just to see Prompto’s eyes roll back in his head.  
  
Between them, Noctis and Prompto’s hands found each other. Fingers intertwined and the clung to each other desperately as Ardyn punished them with his feet… until they leant forwards to wrap their hands around Ardyn as well. Prompto fondled his balls and Noctis wrapped his hand above Ardyn’s on his cock with his smooth palm and tight grip.  
  
Perhaps it was for the best that Ignis could not see, but he could certainly _hear_ them. He and Gladio grimaced away from the spectacle in front of them. To witness their friends caught in such deviant behaviour with their enemy was crushing… so why was it so appealing? It was sick. The glee on Ardyn’s face was sick. The flush of their skin, of Prompto’s freckles burning against his ruddy cheeks and shoulders, of Noctis’ tears of pleasure, the squelching, slick, _disgusting_ din of it. All of it made them sick… but made Ardyn hotter than ever.  
  
It was no use. He blew his second load onto the floor with a theatrical moan of ecstasy and pointed Noctis and Prompto’s cocks at the same spot.  
  
“Chop chop, lads! Do it! Come for me!”  
  
In unison, Noctis and Prompto convulsed and came, _hard_ , harder than they ever had before, with cries of agony and the purest, most blinding joy and pleasure. Their bodies worked in overload and seemed to empty their prostates and balls in one go, sending an overload of spunk to the floor to splatter along with Ardyn’s.  
  
His toes sunk into the cum puddle and with a devious smirk, Ardyn mixed it up until they had all swirled into one mixed pool of quickly-congealing, genetic _mess_. Noctis was still hazy and catching his breath, but he didn’t even think before practically face-planting into the cummy swamp and Ardyn’s feet as he coated them; Prompto followed, pretty faces smeared with cum and grit from the base’s less-than-pristine ground.  
  
“Good boys. _Very_ good boys. Is it delicious?”  
  
Two chimes of __mm-nn and smacking lips.  
  
“Ahh… I thought so. ❤︎  
  
Through the bars that separated them, Gladiolus glowered… but refused to meet Ardyn’s eyes.  
  
He knew better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Gladio?”  
  
_ Noctis’ voice was so small in the dark, shaking and vulnerable above the sound of ragged breath.  
  
 _“Gladio, please?”  
  
_ But no matter how much he pleaded, no matter how much he begged, Gladiolus had to remain firm. It wasn’t Noctis, no matter how much he wore his skin and pressed against the bars of the torture chamber. The physical barrier between them was a godsend, as soft hands cloyed through gaps and reached for he and Ignis with eyes full of tears and need. It pissed him off, more than anything. He scowled into his knees with Ignis rested against one shoulder as they tried to rest as much as they could with Ardyn’s unsettling presence hanging over the holding pens.  
  
 _That’s what they are…_ _no two ways about it_ , Gladio thought to himself as he looked up into the dingy, flickering industrial light; they were like animals there, waiting for their master. While Prompto and Noctis writhed on the floor on one side as if their skins burned and their insides boiled, Gladiolus and Ignis were left all too hyper-aware, waiting, over-anticipating, _dreading_. He was Ignis’ eyes and sword, but what was he if he could not protect his king? Every time he saw Noctis’ crumpled, sobbing face, the sight struck Gladiolus in the heart with a pure, impotent _rage_ that left him seething and champing at the bit to crush Ardyn’s wind pipe with his own hands and _keep going_ until he snapped his fucking spine as well.  
  
“I can’t bear it,” Ignis whispered. “I can’t bear the sound of him like this.”  
  
“Me neither. But it’s not him,” Gladio rumbled back. His eyes were set and dark, glowering into gloom in place of Ignis’. “We gotta try and just… not let it bother us.”  
  
Ignis couldn’t see the pink tinge to Noctis’ eyes, the sluttish arch to his back, the constant erection that never seemed to go anywhere. Prompto laid on the ground, practically half-dead from his wounds and exhausted, the only one granted true rest. No, Noctis was not himself. Everything about him was wrong.  
  
When he wasn’t crying, he was laughing, smiling and coiling his body back and forth as if trying to _tempt_ Gladio into him. He sought his eyes constantly, whispering his name until Gladio couldn’t stand the sound of it and pressed his hands over his ears stubbornly, a font of bristling anger ready to explode at a moment’s notice despite calming touches. It needed to come out of him, but he didn’t know how.  
  
“ _I’ll take it for you, Gladio,_ ” came Noctis’ ghoulish whisper, eyes empty and lips curled so unlike his. His hands laid high above his head, grasping the bars as his arms hyper-extended. “ _Don’t you want to serve me? Protect me? You can’t do it over there, c’mon,_ ” he cooed, but the thrumming pink wash over his pale eyes grew more and more intense. That was how he knew there was something wrong. Badly so. Such a touch to the eyes was indicative of the astrals’ interference or some magic otherwise, but Gladio came to realise that Ardyn’s talents extended far, far too widely. What couldn’t he do? “ _It hurts, Glado…_ ”  
  
Gladiolus swallowed, hard.  
  
“Stop it,” he asserted, but his voice quavered all the same.  
  
“ _Aah… Gladio! Please!”  
_  
“Please, Gladiolus! Oh, _please~!_ ” Noctis’ voice gave way to another, stolen from the youth’s lips to instead come from far opposite Noctis. “Doesn’t he sound beautiful? I do _so_ love to see what happens inside these beautiful heads of yours. He’s quite transfixed on you, you know.”  
  
Gladiolus gritted his teeth as he refused to look at Ardyn and by extension, Noctis. He felt Ignis freeze against him and squeezed his arm to try and reassure him, but he was sweating buckets despite the chill on the air and swallowed hard.  
  
“Yeah? I don’t trust a damn thing you say,” Gladio snarled against a pressure that started to well at the back of his head— it grew and throbbed, pulsed like an ache and threatened to make him dizzy. Ardyn’s boots clicked against the metal plating over the floor and each ring reverberated wider and harder than it should have. His stomach swirled, but Gladiolus steadied his breath and focused on Ignis to try and ground himself.  
  
“No? You think I don’t know of how he loved when you’d hold him, how he cries now you do not? How cruel of you, Gladio,” Ardyn smirked. “To think a shield could be so cold to his king! Did your father ever deny Regis a shred of succour, do you think? Or did he serve like a man?” He probed, prodded, insisted, as he drew ever closer.  
  
“You leave him out of this!”  
  
“Would he be… proud of you now?”  
  
Gladiolus wasn’t even proud of himself.  
  
Behind his eyes, a throbbing started. Gladio tried to ignore it as he held Ignis tighter. It felt so bizarre, cloying and hungry, pulling at his thoughts insistently— flashes and insistences of his failure, of his worthlessness. What had he confessed to Cor? Even though he had bested the very first Shield and walked away with little more than scars… he did not feel strong. He did not feel powerful. All he had in his head was anger and frustration, blind rage and disdain for the boy of a man that writhed like a whore under Ardyn’s influence. Was that what Noctis really felt? Then why couldn’t he think of others for once in his life? Why was it always about him?  
  
So why did he come to love him so much? Why did he… want him so much?  
  
Why did Noctis’ lips look so beautiful and his hooded eyes so enticing?  
  
His eyes slunk towards Noctis’ display and Gladio saw how he hung against the bars, arms spread wide enough to flaunt the stringy muscles of his arms and raise his shirt enough to show the whispers of toughness beneath his smooth puppy fat. Lolling against his shoulder, Noct’s head sat against a bar and watched Gladio with slow blinks, his lips parted and wet. Suddenly, that astral-pink was so beautiful. It suited him. Ringed with bloodshot red, Noctis seemed so ethereal, not of their world, gorgeous and alien and not a spoiled brat with a permanent migraine and a shit attitude, but something that he wanted.  
  
“No!” Gladio growled and wrenched his eyes away from Noctis. “Fuck you! You’re not going to get away with this!”  
  
“Oh, but I _am_ ,” came Ardyn’s rolling, vile voice as he stepped ever closer. “You don’t want to admit what you want… and that’s to fuck your king into his _true_ place, isn’t it? Beneath you, a _real_ man. Not this weak, lazy, ornery boy that you’ve been burdened with. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Pressure. Pressure behind his eyes, pushing up into the front of his skull, threatening to crack him open along his scar lines. Sparks tore through the blackness that crept into the sides of his vision as Ardyn drew closer and closer, his boots echoing too hard and too _loud_ around the room, mingling with Noctis’ heaving breath and Ignis shaking against his chest. Blinking didn’t make it go anywhere. If anything, the flashes of black made it reach across his eyes faster as he gritted his teeth and forced his eyes wide, wild, looking around desperately for something, someone, some _where_ that was safe.  
  
“ _What are you doing to me!?_ ” Gladio bellowed, his voice too big for the space— it rung hard in his ears and Ignis flinched. He curled in on himself and around Ignis with watering eyes and heaving breath that seethed through his teeth… but the images were intrusive, impulses harder to ignore.  
  
“I’m… _fucking,_ ” Ardyn savoured the word, rolling it, rumbling it, pushing it through Gladio’s mind, “you through your brain, lad. Are you enjoying it? I take it this is the first time…” he whispered as he came to stand before the cowering youth and his charge. Pressure turned into sparks and Gladiolus screamed; Ignis tried to force his shaking hands over his ears and peel away from him, but it became too much. Foolishly, Gladio snapped backwards, his sclera clouded with swirling blackness as he looked upon Ardyn’s face… and that was it.  
  
He was gone.

 

Watching Gladiolus fuck was a thing of beauty; thick muscles heaved beneath tanned, tattooed, scarred skin that glistened with sweat and contrasted so strongly with Noctis’ soft, pale form beneath him. Getting Gladio’s cock into Noctis had been a challenge in itself, such was its size, but now that they were wet and stretched enough for them to rut properly, the screams had devolved into moans underneath Gladio’s bestial grunting. He had Noctis pinned down on his back, folded at the hips to get his asshole up at an easy angle to breed and legs held down at the thigh in a perfect mating press.  
  
 _My king… my king… a whore…  
  
_ Astral-touched pink eyes stared glossy down into Noctis’ sluttish, mewling face.  
  
 _Just a whore… a Shield for a whore…  
  
_ His mind threw nothing but shreds and snippets of thoughts at him as he pounded Noctis’ asshole raw, heavy balls clapping the small of his back hard with each stroke. Yet it felt as if no matter how much he fucked, he wasn’t getting anywhere— orgasm seemed no closer, even as Noctis’ pathetic slut-cock squirted thin, runny cum down himself. It only served to frustrate his bull of a Shield, who bayed wordlessly and fucked like a machine.  
  
“You held out on me, Gladio,” came Ardyn’s haunting chuckle as he seemed to materialise out of nowhere. In their state, though, one could have approached the rutting couple and they would never have noticed— they were so absorbed in each other. “It’s only natural that I should hold out on _you_ , hm?”  
  
“Heh! Good one, Ardyn! He totally doesn’t deserve it, huh?” A bright voice chimed in, unstilted by his ordeal. Prompto sat opposite Ardyn, both of them seated on crates that flanked Noctis and Gladio as they fucked like animals on the grimy floor. He held one leg to his chest with linked arms and swayed back and forth, his chin leant on his knee as he grinned down at their display. “Oh man, Iggy, I wish you could see this! They’re really goin’ at it!” He laughed, as if nothing had ever happened— as if Ignis was not a ball in the corner, head buried between his knees with his arms trying to cover it all. “I’m sooooo hot, Ardyn, can I take my boots off, _pleaaaase?_ ”  
  
He’d grown fond of Prompto when he loosened his control somewhat. The lad was sunny and chatty, eager to please and so adorable that he’d fallen for him rather hopelessly— between the beautiful heft of his cock and the eagerness he’d exhibited beneath minimal manipulation for Ardyn’s feet, he was exactly the kind of slut that he loved the most. Enthusiasm was everything, after all.  
  
Ardyn leant forwards, eyes set on Prompto as if nothing happened between them, as if a hulking stud of a man wasn’t desperately seeking relief in a beautiful youth’s body. He canted his head and made an exaggerated expression of sympathy, clear and easy for a muddle-minded boy to understand.  
  
“Oh… well, if you’re so desperate, I _suppose_ you may. Do you hear that, Noctis?”  
  
“Ahh, yesssss!!” Prompto pumped his arm in utter joy. “Noct! You wanna suck my stinky feet? ❤︎” He beamed down at his best friend, who looked back up at him with a vacant, well-fucked grin as his cock dribbled pathetically.  
  
“Y-Yeah, man! I… I love them!” Noctis managed to wheeze out and reached weakly towards Prompto as far as Gladio’s possessive press would allow him to.  
  
Prompto whooped! He reached down and worked on unlacing his combat boots. How long had he been wearing them? They’d been on the road for so long, but after everything… there’d not been a chance to wash or rest properly, so he’d just lived in them. Needless to say, he was ripe as _fuck._ His fingers scrabbled at the laces— he could barely contain his excitement as he fumbled and scratched at them, even his motor controls addled by having his mind controlled and manipulated so cruelly, so coldly. His face folded with frustration, but it only served to excite him more as Ardyn slid so casually out of his own footwear and entertained Noctis in the meantime.  
  
Ardyn pressed Noctis’ head into the ground with one long, hot sole across the side of his face and teased the toes of his other foot into his mouth; Noctis groaned and Gladio snorted, while Prompto keened. In the time since he’d toyed with them he’d managed to stink just as badly as before, coated in their dried spittle and the cloudy heat of his own heavy boots. He tugged at Noctis’ lips and tongue as the lad rocked back and forth against the dirty floor and was met with approving wails as he was fucked stupider and stupider.  
  
“I-I got one! Ardyn, I got one!” Prompto scream-cheered, his enthusiasm _far_ too much for the situation as he pulled off one of his boots.  
  
It was as if someone had let a bomb off.  
  
Prompto _stank_. His boots had been sealed for far too long and whenever he _did_ take the damn things off, they had to be left outside of the camp, downwind. Needless to say, they were taken off very rarely and had just cumulated in a buildup of sweat and stench that only a true pervert could stand… and they were in good company in that respect. Ardyn let his foot slide down to Noctis’ neck so that he could turn his head towards Prompto and marvel at his friend. Even Gladiolus looked up from his mindless rutting— there were some things that even mind control couldn’t stop somebody from recognising… except this time, it was with a hazy, horny loll of his tongue rather than shouting at him to get it away.  
  
“Oh! _Oh_ , my boy! Whatever is wrong with you?” Ardyn laughed, fanning in front of his face as Prompto stretched his leg out in front of Noctis’ face and hung it just out of his reach while he flexed his long, bare toes. “What do they _feed_ you?”  
  
Whatever the matter with his body or his genes may have been, Noctis was mad for it. He whimpered as he strained his head up to get closer to Prompto’s tantalising foot, nostrils flaring as he sniffed at the rank air. Heavy-lidded eyes fluttered at the pungent, overripe stench of sweat that just seemed to have _rotted_ ; he was captivated, Ardyn was hard and even Gladio seemed affected.  
  
“You like that, boy?” Taunted Ardyn, as he leaned towards Gladiolus and gave him a shove with his spit-wet foot. “Go on. Breathe in…”  
  
Gladio obeyed. Prompto’s stink filtered through his head, polluting his thoughts even further, warping him—  
  
“And _cum for me_.”

Just as Noctis sucked on a mouthful of Prompto’s sock-bound toes, Gladiolus gripped him tight, slammed their bodies together and _erupted_ with a heinous bellow. Sweat splattered off of his forehead as he threw his eyes to the gloomy ceiling as he dumped spurt after spurt and gout after gout of thick, virile spunk into his King’s needy body. Gladio just seemed to keep going, his contractions hard enough to make his balls bounce as his prostate drained in a single load. A fitting reward, a cruel punishment. Noctis wailed, his wretched slurping at Prompto interrupted as he was filled, then pulled out of with a squelch and flood of studly cum that could have knocked up any bitch. Gladio dropped him as he flopped backwards to recover and Noctis’ hips slapped into a puddle of their own making, his asshole wrecked and gaping, squelching as it leaked.

That was all he needed to see— Ardyn couldn’t wait any longer, so enticed by the state of their pretty prince and his worn-out cunt as it slobbered and oozed. It was his turn.

Prompto finally got his other boot off and lavished Noctis’ face with both of his feet, laughing and cooing down to his friend as he gasped and sniffed desperately, as if his life depended on it. He was hopelessly charmed, utterly lost to the filthy act and the overwhelming smell that he didn’t even notice Ardyn shedding layers of coat and scarf, then unbuttoning his trousers to free his imposing cock. Pretty mouths weren’t enough for him this time.

  
“Your cunt is asking for more, Noctis, you’re really a total slut, huh?” Prompto giggled. “Ardyn’s nice to give you his dick, soooo luckyyyy~!”

  
It wasn’t until the fat, blunt head shunted against his cum-slippery hole and Ardyn gripped his hips that Noctis realised anything was happening. Gladio was big but Ardyn was _bigger_ and Noctis wailed through his nose while Prompto smothered his mouth and eyes with his long, thin feet and Ardyn stretched his agonised boy-pussy with his brutish girth. Complete sensory overload had Noctis bucking and squirming, his hands slipping through the spunk on his belly as he groped his reddened prick while Ardyn sunk his weight down… and pierced his way in with a sickening slurp that made all three of them groan.

  
“Mmm, do you feel that? That’s what a true monarch feels like,” came Ardyn’s sneer. He wasted no time in ramming himself into Noctis’ softened, tenderised, _silken_ guts to fuck him even deeper into his stupor-trance. “Savour this, _boy_. You’ll never be tight again.”

  
It didn’t seem like such a bad thing from where Noctis was.

  
Ardyn reached deeper into his body until it felt as if he were fucking up against his lungs, beating the youth’s innards without mercy as he pulled him to the limits of his body’s tightness. His asshole was going to hang loose and useless, a perfect whore’s cunt for him— Ardyn could not have imagined anything that he wanted more in his personal fucktoy. To see how desperate he was for Prompto’s eye-watering foot-stink only spurred him on harder, fucking with the wild abandon of a man possessed and high on his own power… simply because he _was_.

  
There seemed little use in torturing himself. As Noctis twitched and sobbed his way through another dry orgasm ( _how many he’d had, Ardyn didn’t know: he didn’t waste his time on counting_ ), his tightening muscles milked Ardyn’s from him. Hilted inside his descendant, he leant deep enough to kiss him around Prompto’s teasing, reeking toes and slather their tongues together in as close as he would ever grow to a display of affection. As he shuddered through marking Noctis as his, he was more than content to let Prompto play with his mouth as well and sucked at his toes alongside his bred slut, in an utter heaven of his own twisted making.

  
They were never getting away. They belonged to him, now. Ardyn moaned as Noctis kissed at his cheek, eager to please.

  
Such a good boy. He’d never let him go.


End file.
